A Moment to Ourselves
by crashapricots
Summary: A fluffy morning between the princess and the hero of Hyrule. (Also posted on ao3)


"Link, it's time to wake up."

Zelda's soft whisper awoke Link from his slumber. He sleepily gazed up to the girl sitting beside him. She was looking at him with a soft and loving gaze. Her hand fondly stroking his sleep tousled hair. She was dressed in one of Link's old climbing shirts, the bright rays from the sunrise bathed her in a heavenly golden glow, highlighting her ethereal beauty. It was moments like these that made Link remember that Zelda was in fact Hylia reborn.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Zelda spoke softly.

Link let out a chuckle as he replied, "G'morning gorgeous."

His flirty comment made Zelda's cheeks tinge a light shade of pink, which made Link's heart swell.

_She's really just too cute sometimes…_

She turned her body away from him, crossing her arms in playful disapproval.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Knight."

Link feigned an expression of shock, bringing his hands up to his chest in a joking manner as he dramatically gasped, "It won't?"

His amusing behavior made Zelda burst into laughter, the soothing melody ringing throughout their home in Hateno. The sound left a blissful feeling inside his chest. Recently, he has noticed that Zelda has been more expressive. Laughing and smiling more freely. After Calamity Ganon was defeated, both Link and Zelda battled with nightmares and guilt of how things could have been different. But with the help of one another, they healed their wounds that the calamity had left behind.

Link decided that there was too much distance between him and his princess. He grabbed Zelda's waist to pull her down onto the bed with him. Zelda let out a surprised shriek as their bodies collided together. Both of them reduced to a giggling mess. Zelda snuggled up to Link, wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head on top of his chest.

The couple lay intertwined together in their cramped but cozy bed. Temporarily unbothered by all the work that had to be done today. A comfortable silence fell between them as Link affectionately traced the outline of Zelda's body. The reassuring sound of her breathing lulling him back to sleep. Link silently prayed to the golden goddesses that this moment could last forever.

Sadly, the blissful moment they were sharing had to come to an end eventually. The sun shone brightly in the sky, and the villagers of Hateno could be heard maneuvering about as they started their early morning routines. It was Link and Zelda's sign that they needed to start getting ready. They had a mid-morning meeting with Bolson Construction to start discussing plans to rebuild settlements that had been eradicated by the calamity. Delaying any longer would result in them being late. Which would be very unprofessional for the future queen of Hyrule.

"We should get out of bed, we'll be late," Zelda said with a sigh as she ran her fingers along Link's collarbone.

He let out a groan. He and Zelda have been quite busy traveling throughout Hyrule, making sure the divine beasts were working properly and meeting with the leaders of the different races. As much as Link loved traveling and helping those in need, a tiny part of him wished that he and Zelda could take a little break...

"Come on, I made breakfast- which is definitely cold by now."

The mention of food captured Link's attention, "Hm, you may have just convinced me to get out of bed."

Zelda rolled her eyes and let out a snicker at the glutton beside her. She leaned forward and captured his lips in a swift kiss, as she pulled away Link brought his hand to gently cup Zelda's cheek, lightly caressing her face with his thumb.

"I love you so much."

Zelda flushed at Link's abrupt statement. She smiled shyly and adverted her gaze as she started to fiddle with the collar of his shirt. Link couldn't help but grin at her embarrassed state, it was adorable how flustered he could make her despite Zelda being the one to initiate the kiss.

With a burst of confidence, she looked him in the eyes and blurted out, "I love you too."

Link's heart throbbed upon hearing her declaration of love. Despite them exchanging these three words often, each time made his heart sing with joy. He couldn't help but lean forward and start peppering her face with kisses. Zelda squealed with laughter at his sneak attack.

After his barrage of kisses, Link spoke, "Alright, we really should start getting ready."

Zelda gave Link a cheeky smile as she climbed onto his lap to straddle his hips. He saw a mischievous glimmer in her eyes causing him to gulp as he prepared himself for what was about to transpire.

Zelda let out a giggle, "I'm not letting you go anywhere, _hero_. I think it's your turn to be embarrassed. " she teased.

His heart was hammering against his chest as Zelda's face inched closer to his own. Her emerald eyes pierced into his with a sultry gaze as her hands traversed down his chest and to the band of his pants, giving it a playful tug.

"Zelda..." Link growled.

She batted her eyelashes innocently, "What is it, Link?"

"We have to meet Bolson and Karson soon…" Link spoke in a low voice. He wanted to touch her so badly. To rip his old climbing shirt off of her and-

_Oh, goddesses think of something else!_

Link mentally slapped himself for indulging in such lewd thoughts. He balled his hands into tight fists, trying to maintain his composure that was slowly slipping away from him.

His attention was brought back to Zelda as she let out a satisfied chuckle. He gathered all the courage that Farore would lend him to look her in the eyes again. Her eyes were dark from lust, cheeks hued a rosy shade, and her perfect soft lips were curved into a smug grin. Zelda _knew_ the effect she had on him. Zelda _knew_ that he was weak against her.

"Zelda..." Link said again. This time it was a warning.

Zelda ignored him and pressed her lips to his in a slow but passionate kiss. Her lips were soft and warm against his rough, chapped lips. He did his best to maintain self-control, however, the sweet taste of Zelda- wild berries and courser bee honey on his lips was pushing him over the edge. Every ounce of restraint he had was forgotten about when Zelda rolled her hips into his, making him moan into the kiss. Zelda pulled away from his lips with a flirtatious grin, knowing that she got her knight to crack.

"Fuck it."

Link reached up to firmly grasp her hips, pushing Zelda off his lap and down onto her back. As Link crawled on top of her, he grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head. He could tell that Zelda was satisfied that her persistent teasing got her in this position, she was nearly squealing from delight.

Link smirked as he pressed his quickly growing bulge against Zelda's clothed center, making them both moan at the slight relief it gave them. Link leaned forward to capture Zelda's lips in an urgent and needy kiss. Under his grasp, Link could feel Zelda squirming to touch him. Which turned him on even more.

One of Link's hands started trailing down towards Zelda's panties, he looped his fingers around the elastic waistband and started to pull-

"Link are you home?" The muffled voice of Bolson echoed through the house, followed by him knocking on the door.

They both froze, Zelda's eyes were wide with confusion and panic. Zelda frantically whispered, "What are they doing here? I thought we were meeting at the inn?"

"Shit," Link muttered. He closed his eyes as he rubbed his temples with his hand.

Last night, Link went to East Wind to buy some hearty truffles for their dinner. He was going to ask Zelda is she wanted to come with him, but she was too invested in a book about ancient sheikah technology, so he went by himself. On his way to the store, he ran into Bolson and Karson. They started talking about their meeting the following day and came to the conclusion that it would make more sense to meet at Link's house than at the inn. By the time Link got home, he forgot to inform Zelda about the change in plans.

"I ran into Bolson and Karson last night and we all agreed to meet here instead… I'm sorry," Link explained.

Zelda spoke softly, "It's okay Link, we do need to hurry and get dressed in proper attire-" Zelda was cut off by Bolson knocking on the door again. "One second!" Zelda yelled loud enough for them to hear. She continued. "Let's get dressed, I'll tell them I was cleaning up my research notes."Link nodded, as he was crawling off of Zelda he felt her hand grab his bicep.

"Link, after the meeting I hope to continue where we left off earlier," She said with a wink.

Goddesses, he couldn't wait for this meeting to be over…


End file.
